Muggle in Diguise
by Ann Miller
Summary: Anya is just an ordinary orphan girl, or so she thought. One night's events change her life as she becomes the target of the most dangerous 'man' alive.


A/N: I started this fic over a year ago but it didn't go well. Since I still really like the idea I am giving it another try and making some big changes. I would be interested in finding a beta reader as well since I know my grammar isn't the best. This story is about an original character and I will try my hardest to prevent her from becoming a Mary Sue. I never wrote an original character before so any advice you can give me I will gladly take. Here goes...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the magic world belong to JK Rowling.

**Muggle in Disguise**

Chapter One: The Mark

It was a very hot summer afternoon at The London Orphan Asylum. Since there was no air condition, most of the occupants were outside, sitting on the lawn, in hopes to catch a nice breeze. Under a big willow tree, Anya Whitaker could be seen lying on the ground with her two friends, Liz and John.

"It is just too hot!" Anya groaned as she was trying to fan herself with her hand. "I don't think I can take it anymore."

Liz nodded in agreement.

"What I would give right now for a nice, cold pool," she said.

John suddenly sat up.

"Why don't we go swim at the lake?"

"Because, we can't!" Anya said. "Miss Wood will never let us go there."

"I didn't say that we should ask for permission," John said with a grin.

"No way," Anya said. "Remember the last time that we left without permission? If we get in trouble again we'll be out for sure..."

"Okay," Liz said, sitting up as well. "Let's do it."

"Liz! Just because you hate it here and want to get kicked out doesn't mean that I want to," Anya said angrily.

"Fine," John said, starting to walk away. "You can stay here and roast in the sun as Liz and I enjoy the cool and refreshing water."

Liz gave Anya a big grin and started to follow after John.

"Oh, you two always do this," Anya said with slight amusement in her voice. "I guess I have no choice but to come and make sure that you stay out of trouble."

After going to their rooms to get their swimming suits and towels, the three orphans set out for the nearby lake.

Anya really was worried. Just last month she and her two friends had decided that it would be fun to get a late night snack at the ice cream parlor. When they returned, Miss Wood herself was waiting for them at the entrance. It was not pretty.

Sometimes Anya really hated the lack of freedom at the orphanage. After all, she was seventeen years old and still had to follow the most of the same rules of the younger orphans. But, it wasn't too bad of a place to live. Anya lived there for as long as she could remember. Her parents died when she was just a baby. The orphanage was the closest thing to a home that she has ever had.

Anya pulled a strand of her long, brown hair out of her eyes as she walked. She was an average looking girl with big brown eyes and a bigger then normal nose. She was also slightly tall for her age and rather skinny.

Anya and her friends rounded a corner and the lake came into view.

"Finally!" John said happily as he pulled off his clothes revealing his swimming trunks.

Anya and Liz followed his lead and they all jumped into the lake.

It was a fun afternoon for them, swimming and splashing and having a good time. Before long all of Anya's worries of getting caught had washed away. After an hour or two of swimming, the three laid out on their towels to dry off before heading back.

"Think they noticed that we aren't there?" Liz wondered out loud.

"Nah," John replied. "There's too many kids for them to notice a missing three."

Anya wasn't so sure about that but she kept that to herself.

"I really can not wait to leave that place," Anya said. "Just one more year and I turn eighteen."

"Yeah," John said in agreement. "We will finally be away from all the stupid rules and will be able to do what we want, when we want."

"It's not just the rules," Anya said. "I just want to see what else is out there. There has got to be more to life then this. There is so much that I haven't seen and discovered."

John just gave her a weird look.

"The only thing I want to see and discover are the wild parties that I hear about," John said, giving Anya a big grin.

Anya smiled back but that was not what she meant. She loved her friends but sometimes she felt like they didn't really understand her. Anya felt like something big was missing in her life but she didn't know what. She knew though that one day, she would find out.

"Oh crap," Liz said, interrupting Anya's thoughts. "We better head back. It is nearly dinnertime and attendance is usually taken before the meal."

Feeling very much like staying, the three of them slowly got up and headed back. They were just nearing the lawn of the orphanage when Anya smacked herself on her head.

"We left the towels at the lake!" she cried out.

"So?" John said, as if it was no big deal.

"So," Anya said, "our orphanages name is written on them. If someone finds them and tells Miss Wood about the three towels, she would guess that it was we three."

They decided that Anya would go and get them. Of the three, she was the one who got into trouble the least so it was less likely that she would get kicked out if caught.

Anya jogged back to the spot that they had been laying and breathed a sigh of relief to see the towels were still there. She picked them up and started to head back slowly. It was well into dinner by now so there was no point at rushing. Miss Wood would already know that she was gone.

It was getting dark by the time the orphanage came into view. With every step, Anya felt more and more dread fall upon her. She knew that she was in for it when she got back.

As Anya came to the steps entering the orphanage, she realized that something wasn't right. There was some sort of dark shadow above her head. Curiously, she took a few steps backward to get a better look. She let at a gasp as what she was seeing came into full view. It was a dark shape of a skull with what looked like a serpent coming out of its mouth.

Fear started to fill Anya's mind as she stared at the awful image.

What is that? She wondered.

Slowly, her eyes traveled from the image in the sky to the door. She felt more afraid then ever. She didn't know why, but she had a very bad feeling.

Slowly, she walking up to the door and entered. Everything seemed normal as she made her way down the halls to the cafeteria. Nothing was out of place. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

She reached the cafeteria doors. There was an unusual silence. Dinner couldn't of ended yet. Shaking slightly, Anya pulled the door open, feeling more fear then ever. She peered inside and saw all the children and teachers. Something wasn't right though. She took a closer look, then screamed.

They all were dead.

A/N: Please let me know how you liked it! Sorry this chapter is so short but it is more of an intro. The following chapters should be much longer. Also, I will get this straight right now, No, Anya is not a long lost sister of Harry's.


End file.
